


the important thing hinata forgot that night

by sailo_rjune



Series: hinata-kun one shots [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, M/M, black out hajime, chapter 8 interlude; absolute crack yw, drunk texts nah we're out here like real men talking to komaeda for over two hours at 4am, everyone in dangan ronpa is gay fight me, saionji is such a powerful lesbian witch yass queen, true friendship is pranking hajime hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailo_rjune/pseuds/sailo_rjune
Summary: ..ibuki popped my horrid thought bubble chiming in with, “yea yr peener wasout”“wtF why did u not mention this before”“i thought u knew”..





	the important thing hinata forgot that night

**Author's Note:**

> and that was when he knew
> 
> he fucked up

 

 

hajime goes to call shuuichi to ask about nami & hes lazy so he just goes to his recents and WTF theres a 2h39min conv w fucking komaeda from friday night.

 

_and im the one who called **him**._

_fruck._

__  
  
hinata finds out some of what was actually said while making out with komaeda at dawn tuesday morning.

  
  
“um u expressed how u felt about me. like quoting songs and shit”

  
  
“omg what songs”

  
  
[j bieb yall]

  
  
“I DIDN’T”  
  


he had drunk dialed komaeda.  


  
and said a lot of things  


  
and it was hilarious  


  
however, prior to all of that, Saionji had fucked w him mercilessly.

 

she showed up at his room just like inviting herself in.

 

ibuki is there and totally in on this ‘prank’ bc hinata makes cute weird faces when he’s completely embarrassed.  


  
“i heard u blacked out friday night...”  
  


like she tells him that he honest to god took his dick out and slapped kaito in the face after 'astro-fetus' passed out in soudas dads recliner. like the one in the middle of the fucking living room.  
  


“you drank _absinthe_ hajime, honestly id worry about you if i didnt hate you”  
  


“so why are u f here hiyoko”  
  


_it’s true there is good reason for this shit. her whole i hate your fucking guts thing._

_there was an absolutely huge party at sonias parents last year and for reasons, i went to take a piss outside . I was just like moaning like a motherfucker bc it felt so good to get out and the sound of it hitting the bricks of some rich bastards house was so satisfying. i gave myself an extra good shake and then i looked up for the first time. i was only vaguely aware that my hand was plastered to a giant window._

_Hiyoko and mahiro were in a bath. Together. like no bubbles or conveniently brushed-in anime steam. so they were right there, but naked in a giant fucking bathtub. Making the most disgusted faces I’d ever seen, two pairs of lesbian eyes locked on my flaccid flopping dick._ __  
  


ibuki popped my horrid thought bubble chiming in with “yea yr peener was _out_ ”  
  


“wtf why did u not mention this before”  
  


“i thought u knew”

  
exasperated hajime . exe is fricked up rn  
  


truthfully it had happened the other way around. hajime passed out in the recliner and kaito slapped his face with _his_ dick.

 

At saionji’s evil urging no less.

 

Hinata’s eyes almost pop out of his head as ouma relays all of this to him later, looking bored as fuck drinking out of a grape juice box in the food court at the mall while he tap tap taps out communist memes at his 10k insta followers

 

"yea she was screaming fuck it up kenneth and shoving benjis in his stupid galaxy jacket"

 

hinata can’t look Kaito in the eye for weeks

 

~ ~ ~  


 

high izuru sprite in a hawaiian shirt & sunglasses breaking the fourth wall:

“none of these things were actually the important thing hinata forgot about that night but ha _ha_ bitch, you won’t find out for ten more chapters”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dicks out for hajime hinata <3


End file.
